Level Seven?
by TFKpuppet
Summary: Agent Coulson's twin daughters end up on the Bus under direct orders from Fury. How is he going to handle one of them getting too close with Ward and the other sleeping in Lola? :/: this is a really random idea my cowriter and I had. please read and review. Cowriter: Ghost Rider of the Aragon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a snippet of the story I'm co-writing. this is like way in the future. We have so many documents to go over for the actual story. We had this thought while watching Agents of SHIELD. Please review.**

* * *

It was late when Abby got the call. She rolled her eyes tiredly when she saw who was calling, if it wasn't the ass of a leader Nick Fury. She had half a mind to ignore him who the hell calls this late anyways? She sighed and answered her phone.

"Sir, do you have any idea what time it is?" Abby asked, managing to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"About one, I know it is late Abigail. I'm tired too so curb your attitude." Fury replied, he was clearly pissed about something.

"Who did what and how can I fix it?" Abby asked.

"Phil and his team blew a hole in the plane." Fury began. "I'm assigning you and Aidenn to the team."

"Does our dad know this?" Abby asked, completely surprised that Fury would turn to her to deal with Phil.

"All Coulson knows is that I am assigning two agents to keep him in line." Fury responded. "I need you and Aidenn to report to the airstrip at 0800."

"Consider it done." Abby told him.

"And Abigail, I'm upgrading aidenn, and you, to level 7." Fury said before he hung up.

Level 7? She and Aidenn weren't even close to it. They were level two for crying out loud. Now all of a sudden, because Phil blows up a plane, he gives us level 7 access? That's crazy.

"Dad should blow things up more often." Abby said to herself. She set her phone down and went to go find Aidenn. She found Aidenn reading in her room.

"What's up?" Aidenn asked without looking away from her book.

"So we're level two right? Fury just called." Abby said.

"What? Why?" Aidenn asked. "It's like one in the morning."

"He assigned us to dad's team." Abby told her. "We have to be at the airstrip at eight."

"But we're level two. We don't have the clearance." Adienn said.

"We do now."

* * *

The girls arrived at the airstrip fifteen minutes early, mostly because Abby was always paranoid about being late. It wasn't hard to the find the plane. It was huge. They headed towards the ramp where people were loading supplies. Abby smiled when she saw Lola. She still thought the car was ridiculous, but she had to admit, it looked cool. She and Aidenn walked up the ramp with their duffel bags, surprising Phil.

"Aidenn, Abby," Phil managed out. "What are you doing here?"

"Fury assigned up to your team." Abby told him. "We're level seven now."

"Is this because the plane got destroyed?" Phil asked.

"Probably, Fury thinks we can keep you in line." Aidenn told him.

"I don't think this is a good idea.." Phil trailed off.

"You should have thought about that before you let your team blow a hole in the plane." Abby smirked as she went up to the commons area. Aidenn shrugged and followed her up with Phil in tow.

"There aren't any bunks left." He tried.

"We're not leaving." Abby said as the team came into the commons area. "These are orders. I can tough It out on the floor or something. "

"Everyone, This is aidenn and her sister. They're joining the team for a while." Phil began. "Girls, this is Agent Ward, Fitz, Simmons, and Skye.

"May's the pilot right?" Aidenn asked.

"Yes, speaking of May, I'm going to check on here." Phil said as he left.

"So who are you guys, wait are you twins?" Skye asked.

"Yeah, If you have trouble telling us apart just remember that Aidenn has the dark hair." Abby responded.

"So, what do we call you two?" Ward asked. "Using 'agent coulson' will probably get confusing."

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked ward.

"They're Coulson's daughters." Ward told Fitz.

"Whoa, really?" Simmons asked.

"I see the resemblance in you." Fitz said as he pointed at Abby before turning to Aidenn. "But not in you."

"I know," Skye spoke up, talking to Aidenn. "We can call you Agent A, and then we can call her Agent whatever her first initial is."

"That won't work." Abby said abruptly.

"Why not?" Simmons asked.

"Because my name is Abigail," Abby told her.

"Oh." Simmons said.

"Just call me Aidenn and you can call her Abby." Aidenn informed them. "It'll be less confusing."

"But you guys are agents right?" Skye asked.

"Yep." Aidenn replied.

"A lot of the other agents like calling us the Coulson Twins." Abby said as she sat down on the couch. Fitz and Simmons went back to their science stuff, Ward went over to sit in a corner, Aidenn went to talk to Phil, and Skye sat a cross from Abby.

"So, does Coulson have any other kids? Who's he married to?" Skye asked curiously.

"No, we don't have any siblings," Abby answered "and he was married to our mom, Carolyn Stark."

"Oh…" Skye managed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Wait! That makes Tony Stark your uncle!"

* * *

Aidenn knocked on the cockpit door before opening it. She was confused whe she didn't se Phil anwhere. She came up behind May.

"Hi agent May." She greeted.

"It's nice to see you again." May said.

"Likewise." Aidenn told her.

Is Abby behaving?" May asked.

"She hasn't been doing anything crazy." Aidenn replied.

"Well that's good." May commented.

"So, where's our Dad?" Aidenn asked. "He said he was going to check on you."

"He's hiding in the parachute closet." May responded.

"May, I said not to tell them where I am." Phil said his voice muffled. Aidenn opened the closet to see him squished between the parachutes.

"Dad, come out of there. Go hide up in your office, stop bothering May." Aidenn ordered.

"Right…" Phil muttered as he went back to the commons room.

"See you when we land May." Aidenn said as she closed the closet and followed Phil, leaving May in peace and quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

****I am so sorry this took so long. I got blocked a little, writing Coulson was a little harder than I thought it would be. So I want to say thanks to Ghost Rider of the Aragon for helping me. Please review let us know how we did****

It was early morning when Phil woke up, he got dressed and ready for the new day before finishing up his mission report. It was a successful mission, though he would have been happier about it if Abby had stayed out of the field. She'd almost gotten shot twice. Luckily Ward had been there to watch her back. Phil sighed as he leaned back thinking about Abby. She was reckless, impulsive, and more stubborn than anyone else in existence. She always had to be the one to do something risky, she always had to be right. Aidenn was the more scientific of his daughters; Phil knew he didn't have to worry about her. She'd stay on the Bus with Fitz-Simmons, but Abby was a different story. She always had to prove she was tough, no matter how dangerous the situation was.

Phil sighed again as he stood and made his way down to the commons area. As he headed towards the cockpit to check on May, he spotted movement from the corner of his eye and stopped dead in his tracks. There on one of the couches was Abby, in Ward's arms. Phil tried is best to control his anger as he yanked Ward up from the couch waking both him and Abby. Ward put together what was going and began trying to explain what had happened.

"Sir, it's not what you think." Ward said.

"And what exactly do I think Ward?" Phil demanded as Abby stood up.

"Sir I swear nothing happened." Ward managed glancing over at Abby. "We were talking and fell asleep."

"And you really didn't think to end your 'conversation' and go to your bunks?" Phil asked. Your _separate_ bunks, I might add..."

"Technically I don't have a bunk." Abby told him, hoping to ease the tension.

"Abby, I have a couch in my office, you could've slept there." He told her, and then he turned to Ward. "You're lucky I don't drop-kick your sorry ass off the loading ramp at 30,000 feet."

"Oh back off." Abby said, rolling her eyes. "It's fine, and it won't happen again."

"Damn right, it won't." Phil remarked, before softening a little. "Now, go put your stuff up in my office. You can sleep there."

"You're over reacting." Abby told him as she grabbed her things and headed up the spiral stairs.

"and don't touch anything!" Phil called after her.

"Don't worry Dad; I won't play with your toys." Abby said, rolling her eyes as she entered his office with her duffle bag. Phil ignored her comment and turned to Ward.

"Coulson I swear nothing happened." Ward began.

"I don't want to hear it Ward. You keep your paws off my daughter!" Phil spoke sternly. "Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir." Ward said quietly as Phil stormed off. Ward turned to head back to his bunk to see Skye, Fitz, and Simmons watching him.

"So…" Fitz broke the silence.

"Making merry with one of the new girls are we?" Simmons asked.

"Oh come on, nothing happened." Ward told the three of them.

"Right." Skye said, slightly angry about it. "You've been eyeing her since she got here."

"What?!" Ward asked, slightly confused. "I haven't been 'eyeing' her."

"Of course you haven't" Simmons said reassuringly.

"Except that you have." Fitz chimed as he headed down to the lab. As he walked past Lola he stopped when he saw something out the corner of his eye. He wandered over to the car to see Aidenn sleeping in the passenger seat. Knowing how Coulson feels about the car, Fitz leaned over her and tried to wake her up.

"Oi," Fitz said as he shook her. "Time to wake up sleepyhead."

Fitz tried to wake her a little bit longer before he realized that he needed a new plan if he was going to wake her up before Coulson found her. He looked around before reaching into his pocket for his phone. He went through his phone till he found what he was looking for. After turning the volume all the way up, Fitz put the phone next to Aidenn's head and pressed play. The phone began blaring bagpipes. Aidenn had expressed her dislike of them to Fitz last mission. She reached up and smacked the phone away, scaring Fitz.

"Riddle me this, Fitz." Aidenn managed angrily. "How do you get two bagpipers to play in the same key?"

"Coudnae tell ye." Fitz replied.

"You shoot one in the head." Aidenn told him.

"Point taken..." Fitz said.

"Thought so," She muttered, hopping out of Lola. She made sure to grab her blanket, pillow, and phone, leaving no trace that she had even been in the car.


End file.
